Slaved Smurfs/Act 3
"Gee, Grandpa Smurf, I never knew Gargamel was so smurfy at smurfing traps," Sonia remarked. "Yes, my little Sonia," Papa Smurf agreed, nodding his head. "He was so eager to smurf us all he smurfed traps for us all so he could enslave us in his hovel!" "I'm getting concern about them in the forest, Papa Smurf," Smurfette pointed out. "What if Gargamel and Cerahine decides to smurf the same traps for them?" Papa Smurf stroked his beard in thought. "I don't know, Smurfette," He said. "We can hope they will be careful," Mama Smurfette stated. "But they were smurfed from the forest, how can they smurf back?" Smurfo asked. Smurfette sighed. "It's that I'm uncertain that they were banished, Smurfo," She said, sounding very concern. "Your concerns are also our concerns, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "Who knows if Gargamel and Cerahine weren't smurfed from the forest and are still in the forest. "We can only hope that isn't true." Mama Smurfette said. "For now, my little Smurfs, shall we smurf on with the story?" Papa Smurf asked. Everyone raised their hands up, eagered they want to listen more. "Alright, alright." Papa then proceed though the storybook. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Back in the forest, all the Smurflings were listening to the Smurfs' same story. "Brainy Smurf, I never imagined that you were so dumb you smurfed into a trap!" Reader scolded, pulling on Brainy's cheek. "Stop it, Reader!" Brainy complained, while everyone else laughs. "My smurfness, auntie Reader!" Spectrum said. "You'll a real smurf puller!" "Yea, and uncle Brainy is so smurfy with that look!" Volare agreed, before moving back to laughing. Reader was then done with pulling Brainy's cheek, she then let go, making Brainy fly head-first into a tree, knocking him out. "Auntie Reader, will you smurf on with the story?" Builder asked, eager to see more. "Hey, that's my job!" Brainy came back into the scene, grabbing the storybook and sitting back on the log. "Anyways, and then....." ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------As the stories continued, everyone sees Greedy walking in the inner section of the forest, clutching his stomach, it's clear that he wants something to eat. "To smurf the useful with the pleasant," He sang. "I'm going to smurf myself a hiding smurf where there are hazelnuts!" Just then Greedy saw a giant smurfberry cake. "Is...is that...no....I'm dreaming.....it's a mirage!" He tried to protest the cake, only to realize it's real. "No! It's still smurfing there!" Greedy ran to the 'cake.' "I'm going to smurf it back to the village for all the Smurfs! It's even enough for two whole smurfs!" However, as soon as Greedy touched the "cake", he couldn't get his hand off it. "But....but....what is this?!" He tried many times to get off, even resorting to getting his feet on the cake to get off, but it was useless. "It's sticky.....IT'S GLUE AND BIRDLIME!" He only realized then. Gargamel then appeared in the scene. "Oh yes, my little Smurf," He lectured. "Gluttony is a very bad flaw, Ha ha ha!" "Gargamel?!" Greedy couldn't believe it. "You smurf this up?" "Why of course, for you to join your Smurfs in the sack," Gargamel admitted. "And to teach you Gluttony is very bad." ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In another section, Dimwitty is awkwardly running though the forest, when he saw a rope near him with a plank on a rock. He then went over to the area, standing on the plank. "Pull?" He asked. "Um, okay?" Dimwitty then pulled on the rope, only for a rock to fall on the empty space on the plank, causing Dimwitty to go flying into the air, and getting his head all "warped up" on a tree branch, and the falling down to the ground, knocked out. Gargamel, of course appears. "Ha ha ha! Next!" He said ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In a log, Hefty is hiding inside in a deeper inner section of the forest. "Here's a good smurfing place," He stated to himself. "Whoever smurfs me in here has to be very clever." All of the sudden, Hefty hears a sound of a female, "Yoo-hoo, Yoo-hoo," "Is that the female I'm smurfing about?" He asked himself. "She's in these bushes, I'm smurfig sweetheart!" Hefty then ran to the bushes where he heard the sound, only to find himself trapped in a cage. Gargamel was with him, as the one who has did the sound. "This decoy is perfect, isn't it little Smurf?" He asked. "Gargamel?!" Hefty shockly asked. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In another part of the forest, Alchemist was searching for a hiding place, when he found a Smurf hat on the ground. "Hey, a Smurf hat!" He exclaimed, going to the hat. "You don't smurf out here when somesmurf on any occasion," Alchemist was ready to kick it, before stopping. "Wait, get a hold of yoursmurf!" He said. "Nosmurf would be trying to smurf a joke on me like Jokey wlike smurfing a rock under it?" Alchemist then lifted the hat, only to find that there was no rock inside. "Oh, hey no, there's nothing!" Alchemist said. At that moment, Alchemist kicked the hat away, only to find himself captured by a rope by his foot. "HEY!" He exclaimed. Just then, Clumsy was finished counting. "97....98....99.....100!" "Uh, ready or not, here I smurf!" He then ran to the forest to find everyone, only to find that Alchemist was getting caught by Gargamel and a sack of Smurfs. "Help me!" Alchemist cried out. "HELP!" All the Smurfs in the sack shouted. "Smurf us out of here!" A Smurf called out. "It's no use crying for help," Gargamel taunted. "You're going to join the others in the sack!" Clumsy realized his friends are in danger. "Gargamel? He smurfed all of them! I have to smurf this to Papa Smurf!" In Smurf Village, all the Smurfs along with Papa Smurf were shocked. "It's smurfble! We must smurf them before Gargamel smurf something to them! Calling all Smurfs!" Papa called out, and all the Smurfs went into the forest. Smurf to Act 4Category:Smurfs: The Magical Blue Category:Smurfs:The Magical Blue stories Category:Slaved Smurfs Acts